Miraculous: La no-cita
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: la no-cita:Cat Noir consigue su primera cita en la torre Effiel, solo que Ladybug no lo sabe. (Historia destina a convertirse en un Oneshot, mientras pueda regresar a continuarla) Disculpen la molestia.


**NOTA: A pesar de que ando algo oxidada con esto de la escritura, sinceramente me he enamorado ciegamente de esta pareja y de su posible historia, como ya mencioné, no soy la primera ni la última que se enamora de esta versión PV y que se atreve a adentrarse en una historia inspirada a partir de eso. Es por esto, que iniciamos este Long-fic, desde aquel momento en que Cat-Noir se fija en Ladybug saltando de casa en casa y él decide ir tras ella. Espero sea de su agrado. Me moría por escribir sobre esta escena y como desde mi punto de vista pasó. (Por eso he tomado prestada la imagen del PV)**

 **ACLARACIÓN: los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. En esta historia encontraremos momentos visualizados en el PV que ya todos hemos visto. Pero también, se va a ir formando una historia más desarrollada de Miraculous, Ladybugs y Cat Noir pasados... y muchas cositas más que se me irán ocurriendo. Ojala le guste a alguien esta historia y me acompañe mientras la voy escribiendo. :) Saludos.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Una primera "No Cita"**

Era una noche bastante tranquila en París, a pesar de ser una de las ciudades más visitadas por turistas en el mundo, había encontrado una azotea bastante agradable en donde podía recostarse un rato lejos de los ojos curiosos de alguna persona, se dedicó a observar las calles llenas de luces y los coches yendo y viniendo, una actividad en la cual ya llevaba unos veinte minutos sin aburrirse siquiera, viró su rostro un poco a la izquierda, desviando su mirada de una pareja de ciclistas, para luego posar su mirada en una pareja que se encontraba a casi mil quinientos metros de distancia y que, sentados al borde de la fuente, parecían conversar de lo más alegres bajo el ambiente de luces titilantes que decoraban, sonrió, no era nada fuera de lo común ver aquella imagen, así que volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cielo nocturno, un minuto después lanzó un suspiro de placer. Decidió cerrar sus ojos unos momentos. Después de todo, hace bastante tiempo que no había gozado de tanta tranquilidad. Lejos del estrés del día a día.

No creyó que sería posible dormirse en la azotea de una casa, pero luego de haber tomado una siesta de una hora, sentía como si hubiese dormido en un colchón de plumas, bostezó mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y se pasaba su puño cerrado por los ojos tal y como lo haría un felino, la verdad nunca había intentado dormir de aquella forma, y suponía que las características gatunas que adoptaba una vez transformarse era la razón de que se sintiera tan descansado y lleno de ánimo, en seguida su instinto le hizo pararse de un salto y estirarse como un gato, para luego ronronear con gusto.

-¡Como nuevo! – Gritó con ánimo. Hizo unos rápidos ejercicios de estiramiento. Respiró profundamente y corrió al borde del techo para luego saltar cual largo con sus brazos y sujetarse de la chimenea más próxima, sin ningún problema logró impulsarse hacia arriba, colocar sus pies al borde y volverse a impulsar, lo hizo un par de veces, saltando de terraza en terraza hasta que dio un giro en el aire y gritó mientras caía emocionado - ¡Woooooojuuuuuuu! ¡Esto sí es vida!

Sabía que algunas personas se habían detenido a mirar el cielo, pero se movía tan rápido que estaba seguro que habían pensado que tan solo había sido un gato. Un detalle no muy lejos de la realidad, no se hacía llamar Cat Noir por nada.

-Dios, cuánto había extrañado esto – susurró mientras daba un salto y estiraba sus piernas y sus brazos a ambos lados todo lo que podía, como si intentara abrazar el cielo. Abrió los ojos justo al momento de visualizar una mancha roja moviéndose a gran velocidad, un segundo vistazo y visualizo los puntos negros en medio de ese color rojizo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir diez veces más deprisa, cuando la reconoció, su distracción provocó que no cayese en el siguiente tejado con la gracia de siempre, sino con algo de torpeza, pues no quería apartar su mirada de la preciosa visión que se le presentaba bañada con la luz de la luna, pudo visualizar con claridad el hermoso perfil de una joven con una brillante sonrisa, su cabello azul ondeando con el viento y su tez contrastando bellamente con los rayos plateados.

"Hermoso" pensó sonriendo. Se había quedado como idiotizado ante semejante visión "Es una diosa" siguieron sus hilos de pensamiento mientras su instinto le hacía lanzar un grito emocionado. Luego se levantó con mucho más ánimo que antes y decidió perseguir aquella diosa de rojo. Volvió a pensar que ese día, el cual había empezado terriblemente, había dado un giro drástico de ciento ochenta grados. ¡Podría transformarse en el mejor de su vida!

" _Tikki tenía razón, esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba_ "

Por fin detuvo su recorrido en uno de las vallas de la torre Eiffel, que se encontraba en lo más alto y sonrió aún más al ver el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de París que se presentaba ante sus ojos, totalmente iluminada como un arbolito de navidad, con cientos de luces, una calle llena de vida, ideal para enamorados, después de todo, no era llamada la ciudad del amor por nada. Miraba a las parejas tomadas de la mano, a las personas saliendo de los restaurantes muy animados, las casas… pensó en las personas que estarían durmiendo en esos momentos, eran las once de la noche después de todo. No los envidiaba de todas formas. La torre ya estaba cerrada para turistas y ella se encontraba casi en la cima. Admirando todo.

Se entretuvo mirando desde la distancia a un hombre que abrazaba románticamente a su novia mientras caminaban atravesando las fuentes, en una hermosa ilusión de luces reflejándose en el lago, no podía evitar sumergirse en el pensamiento de cierto rubio y en su deseo de presentar la misma escena con él algún día, estaba imaginando con expresión soñadora el tierno beso que se darían bajo la luz de la luna cuando algo apareció justo frente a sus ojos causándole un susto de muerte, soltó un gritito mientras se iba instintivamente hacia atrás, sintiendo sus talones resbalar y caer de espaldas. Por suerte su mano fue sujetada por otra persona. Abrió los ojos y observó el suelo a unos doscientos metros. Iba a lanzar otro grito cuando una voz le distrajo.

-Siempre he dicho que no hay mejor regalo que los que se dan con sorpresa…

Esa voz… cuando no. Viró los ojos antes de voltear la cabeza para admirar a su salvador… y claro al principal causante de su casi mortal caída en primer lugar.

-Ok, esto no me lo esperaba… - susurró antes de cambiar su mirada por una resignada al sujeto vestido de gato negro que le sujetaba, su enorme sonrisa gatuna era inconfundible – Y debo adivinar que tú eres ese regalo ¿no? – preguntó con ironía.

A lo que el chico contestó en el mismo tono orgulloso, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Quién más sino mi diosa-bug!

 _Este tipo no entiende las ironías. O mejor dicho las ignora…_ pensó la chica disfrazada suspirando. _A ver… una prueba más._

-Oye Cat Noir ¿Te gusta verme colgada al borde del abismo o podrías devolverme a mi lugar?

El chico, el cual seguía colgado boca abajo por cierto, de la barra de arriba, parecía haberse olvidado por completo que me tenía sujetada por una mano. Siempre me preguntaba cómo podía a veces estar en posiciones tan incómodas y ciertamente estar como si nada pasara, una de sus habilidades podría ser la flexibilidad total… aparte de la de ser completamente irritable, por supuesto.

-¡Oh! ¡En realidad me gustas de todas las formas posibles! ¡Colgada no es la excepción! – contestó indudablemente feliz de haber contestado a una pregunta de su adorada.

La chica llevó su mano libre al rostro en señal de resignación total. Lo hacía a propósito. No había otra respuesta. Nadie podría ser tan insoportable sin siquiera proponérselo. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en lo odioso que era el felino ya que sintió el jalón en la mano muestra de que el chico por fin le estaba devolviendo a su lugar. Se preparó para quedar en la misma posición cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Esto fue lo que me asustó en primer lugar – susurró y era que en esa posición. El rostro del chico que seguía sonriendo como si nada, se encontraba a tan solo unos cuando centímetros de su rostro - ¿Conoces la definición de espacio privado? – preguntó la chica con ojos entrecerrados, jurando mentalmente que si el caballero vestido de gato intentaba besarla una vez más buscaría la forma de colgarlo de la cola falsa desde la cima de la torre.

-Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo – susurró en un tono que parecía seductor. La peli azul viró sus ojos una vez más antes de apartar por fin al chico-gato estampando la mano en su rostro mientras se apartaba de aquella, muy incómoda posición.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó por fin la heroína caminando por las barras como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, después de todo era una ridiculez pensar que podría caerse, su instinto de insecto le hacía tener cien por ciento percepción de su alrededor… el hecho de que no hubiese notado que el gato andaba cerca… pues… eso se debía a que justo en ese momento se encontraba pensando en la única persona que podía colocar su mundo de cabeza… (Mientras pensaba aquello el chico volvió a aparecer en la misma posición solo que al frente de ella una vez más). Está bien, había pensado en el chico que ponía su mundo de cabeza pero esto era ridículo… - ¿Podrías dejar de guindarte de esa forma? Este no es un lugar para hacer piruetas, y me pones nerviosa.

El chico-gato dio una voltereta en el aire y se posiciono sin problemas al frente de ella.

-¿Quiere decir que mi diosa se preocupa por mí? – Preguntó con notable ilusión colocándose de rodillas y estirando su mano con una única rosa frente a la chica, no había esperado eso – Lo sabía, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y recordaremos esto como nuestra primera cita.

-A veces tus chistes no tienen sentido Cat Noir – contestó volteando su rostro hacia un lado con expresión aburrida, cansada de que repitiera una vez más aquello, un tipo tan odioso como él, solo hacía cosas para poder molestar y burlarse de las demás personas. No iba a caer en su juego.

-¿Queeee? Pero-pero-pero… - tartamudeó el chico nervioso aún de rodillas – pero creí que nos entendíamos. Que somos el uno para el otro.

La heroína le miró con ojos escépticos antes de contestar:

-Pues creíste mal, porque lo que yo puedo ver es que somos polos totalmente opuestos… - continuó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más obvio. Solo que, al parecer, para el rubio no lo era.

-No-no-no-no, somos… somos uno para el otro… - comenzó a tartamudear tratando de alcanzarla ya que la chica había dado media vuelta caminando al lado contrario - ambos… luchamos contra el mal… ambos poseemos miraculous…

-No me conoces Cat… - interrumpió la chica.

Antes de continuar, se dejó caer, esta vez aterrizando en el mirador sin ningún problema.

-Tras de esta máscara somos completos extrañ… - su frase fue interrumpida, por el salto del chico que cayó en la barandilla, quedando sentado en una pose bastante gatuna. Si no estuviese tan preocupada por alejarse de él, sinceramente se habría impresionado.

-Siento que fuimos destinados a estar juntos – contestó en retribución con tanta convicción que Ladybug casi… había creído que era sincero… había algo en su mirada determinada que le hacía pensar que no estaba jugando… pero… – Y ambos estamos hechos… el uno para el otro… lo sé – murmuró tomando su mano y acercándola a sí mismo, hasta ahora era que la peli azul notaba lo cerca que estaba, tan cerca que podía ver los ojos del gato tan claramente… Cat Noir tenía unos algo familiares… aunque amarillos, pero le hacían pensar en otra persona… tal vez en…

¡PUM!, la explosión los distrajo al momento y voltearon a su dirección. La burbuja en la que ambos habían caído fue explotada.

-Bien, ahora ambos tenemos que ir a cumplir con nuestro deber – dijo la chica liberando su mano de la ajena y sacando su fiel yoyo, le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa para agregar – el mal nunca duerme – y se lanzó. El gato reacciono a los pocos segundos después, aun impresionado en la forma en la que se había concluido ese momento perfecto.

-Demonios… - susurró antes de saltar a la acción.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡En serio! ¡Me asusté mucho cuando escuché la explosión! ¡Creí que había algo dentro! ¡Gracias por salvar a Mimi Ladybug!

-No ha sido nada – sonrió la heroína regresando a la nerviosa mascota a los brazos de su dueña. Había sucedido que la explosión era debido a un horno que había quedado mal cerrado aquella noche en un local, por suerte la explosión había sido superficial, y lo único que había quedado era un espeso humo gris dentro del lugar, al parecer un gato muy asustado y una dueña fuera preocupada.

-La señora Mimi siempre viene conmigo pero hoy se quedó encerrada en el local, no me imaginé que pasaría esto.

-Nada se ha dañado puede estar tranquila – contestó la chica comprendido a la mujer, solo era una mujer preocupada por su mascota, solo que había alguien que no estaba tan comprensivo.

Cat noir miraba con ojos molesto a la gata quien se había ocupado a arañarle la cara cuando él se encontraba rescatándola.

-Disculpe los arañazos Cat noir – dijo la mujer apenada, el chico se apresuró a sonreír calmadamente mientras se llevaba la mano tras la cabeza despreocupado.

-No ha sido nada, está asustada eso es todo…

Ladybug trató de conservar (casi fallando por cierto) su rostro impoluto ante el comentario recordando lo sucedido momentos antes. Lo único que le alentó a abstenerse fue la mirada del chico que decía claramente: "Ni te atrevas a decir nada" así que optó a quedarse callada, pero siempre recordaría esa escena, había sido realmente hilarante. Había comenzado con un Cat Noir diciendo: _"Tranquila, tu busca la forma de despejar este humo y ver donde procedió la explosión, yo me encargo de encontrar y sacar al gatito, después de todo… soy un gato…"_

Lo que sucedió luego es que el gato mayor al parecer no se lleva con su misma especie, ya que apenas la gatita pequeña le miró se erizó y huyó a un lugar más profundo del local, a lo que el chico continuaba: _"ven gatito gatito gatito…"_ cuando dio con la mascota debajo de una de las mesas, se agachó y gateó: _"Ven gatito gatito gatiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Gato del demonio!"_ y lo que recordaba después era haber visto al mayor saliendo con el gato completamente erizado y segundos después el animal había saltado a sus brazos de forma voluntaria como buscando salvación lejos del otro y se quedó tranquila por fin en sus brazos. _"Gata traidora de su especie"_ escuchó ladybug que el chico-gato susurraba mientras ella trataba de no reírse mucho.

-Qué lástima, interrumpieron nuestra cita y no fue Hawk moth para variar – se estaban alejando caminando por una de las repisas de una casa de las casas, cuando la chica le miró extrañada.

-¿Cuál cita? – preguntó con curiosidad. ¿En qué momento había pensado que era una cita?

-¿Cuál? – Repitió con impaciencia, agitando sus brazos – ¡Pues la que teníamos!

-Oh… ¿Hablas del encuentro casual? – preguntó de forma divertida saltando a otra casa. El chico le siguió sin problemas y continuó hablando.

-Pues nos encontramos por obra del destino… - comenzó a decir el chico a lo que la chica le interrumpió:

-Corrección: te apareciste y me diste un enorme susto...

-Pero fue por la sorpresa… además estábamos solos…

-Me seguiste…

-Conversamos…

-Solo fueron diez minutos…

-Casi nos besábamos…

-…Casi te colgaba de la cola – le interrumpió ella recordando aquella promesa mental que se había hecho a sí misma.

-¿Eh? – preguntó el chico extrañado. No había entendido eso último.

-Como sea Gatito… me divertí el día de hoy, pero ya debo irme, que tengas una buena noche… - contestó antes de lanzar su yoyo y sujetarse de uno de los focos de luz e impulsarse hacia el frente. La vio alejarse para luego exclamar un:

-Pobre… está loca por mí y no lo sabe.

Y con eso en mente se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana se sujetó con sus garras y subió sin problemas. Después de todo. Había sido una muy buena noche.

Bridgette se dispuso a cerrar la ventana de su habitación sin hacer ruido mientras su transformación terminaba.

-Todo ha ido de maravilla. ¿Ya te sientes mejor Bri? – preguntó la kwami preocupada. Bridgette solo se dejó caer en la cama, ahora sí, agotada.

-Fue estupendo, era verdad lo que decías Tikki, necesitaba gastar la energía acumulada… - casi susurró la última parte ya que su rostro había tocado plácidamente la almohada.

-Eso es debido a que nosotros tendemos a ser una sola persona, yo estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con mi propio poder, pero tu cuerpo humano no puede resistir continuar con los residuos de mi magia sin gastar la energía que le queda, así no te transformes, nuestra fuerza vital es compartida, por eso debes liberarla de vez en cuando…

-No te parece extraño que Papillon no ha atacado en todo el mes… - siguió murmurando la chica entre sueños, Tikki la miró, había tratado de no mencionar ese tema, ya que si el hombre no hacía su movimiento era algo bueno para todos… bueno… en teoría.

-Al igual que nosotros dos… si un kwami que se encuentra activo deja de funcionar de pronto, la única forma de que esto no afecte el estado de su elegido es porque debe estar completamente dormido, porque si no lo está y se encuentra despierto, su elegido seguirá acumulando energía y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles… por ello, he pensado que si los Akumas no nos buscan… es mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad para buscarlo y quitárselo ¿Qué opinas Bri? ¿Bri?

Pero no contestó, la respiración calmada era una muestra de que ya la chica se encontraba dormida. Sonrió con cariño mientras observaba el rostro plácido de Bridgette mientras dormía y pensaba en la suerte que había tenido en que ella fuese su elegida.

-Descansa Bri, que pronto comenzaremos a actuar… - y sin decir más se fue hasta el joyero y se dejó caer en él, descansando.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico rubio cerrando la ventana que dirigía a su balcón, mientras que Plagg lo ignoraba mientras comía su ración nocturna de queso apestoso como si fuese el mejor manjar del mundo.

El rubio abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche, sacó la llave que guardaba dentro de forma recelosa y se dirigió al enorme armario en su habitación. A una de las puertas de la izquierda introdujo la pequeña llave y la abrió con cuidado. Se dispuso a acomodar aquella pequeña rosa en un florero en donde descansaban un par de flores ya marchitas. Plagg voló a su lado de forma distraída para observar el pequeño gran secreto del poseedor de su miraculous…

-No puedo creer que le tengas un altar a esa chiquilla – comentó el pequeño Kwami aunque en realidad no le interesaba en absoluto lo que el chico hiciera con su vida – todas esas son las flores que ella te ha rechazado.

-No te importa Plagg – contestó el chico aunque en realidad no tenía ningún tono de malicia en su voz.

Desde que había entrado en contacto con su elegido, Plagg se había dado cuenta de que era una persona abstraída, muy poco se interesaba por las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor y prefería estar solo, o leyendo un libro. Era solo cuando se transformaba en Cat Noir que mostraba una personalidad totalmente opuesta a su verdadero yo, y se mostraba mucho más relajado, como si viviese encerrado… y solo en ese momento saliera de su coraza.

-No te veía del tipo que tuviese un montón de fotos de la chica que le gustaba – volvió a comentar flotando a su alrededor mientras volvía a darle otro mordisco a su queso.

No era fotos lo único que tenía en aquel armario, a pesar de que una imagen casi tamaño completo abarcaba la puerta del armario, había también un paraguas (el cuál había señalado que era con lo que ladybug le había protegido de uno de los ataques de los akumas) una envoltura de caramelos, el cual le había dado a la chica un día y había atesorado, varias flores que la chica le había rechazado, un modelo exacto del yo-yo de ella, un pañuelo que según se le había caído de una mochila que llevaba aquel día, y una de sus coletas la cual había caído en una de las batallas a un admirador de la gente que se encontraba en peligro y el cual vendió por dos mil dólares en las redes sociales y claro, que su dueño no había podido resistirse al hecho de comprarlo.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué le sigues dando flores si es obvio que te las ha rechazado todas? – preguntó luego de que el chico cerrase su pequeño santuario. El chico mostró una muy pequeña sonrisa al momento de recostarse en la cama. Cerró sus ojos. - ¿Félix? – preguntó dubitativo de que su dueño fuese a contestar, pero lo hizo.

-No me importa cuántas veces me rechace. Ya lo dije… siento como si debemos estar juntos – entre abrió los ojos mirando al techo, el kwami bajó su pedazo de queso por vez primera y le miró con algo que parecía comprensión – solo… sé que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero sé que lo hará… como si en otra vida… y siempre en todas las vidas… hayamos estado juntos – al terminar de decir esto. Cerró los ojos momentos después su respiración se volvió acompasada.

Plagg le miró unos minutos más recordando muchas otras vidas y suspirando resignado, imaginando lo que pasaría… lo que siempre pasaba.

-Tienes razón Félix, son creación y destrucción, pueden ser lo mejor que le suceda a este mundo, o lo peor, todo depende si aprenden a complementarse…

Flotó hasta la ventana y miró la luna…

-Pero ambos sabemos que es imposible Felicia… - sonrió con tristeza y decidió dejar el queso en el plato. Se le había quitado el apetito.

 **FIN CAPITULO 1.**

AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS, deseo disculparme porque hace unos años publiqué esta historia con el objetivo de volverla una historia larga, pero recuerdo que por aquella época ocurrió una muy desagradable etapa de mi vida, que me obligó a renunciar a mi computador por varios meses y desgraciadamente también me robaron el ánimo y la inspiración que tenía para continuar alguna historia, lamento mucho todo, decidí dejarla como un oneshot para conmemorar esa escena que me encanto entre Brit y Felix, pienso realizar un AU con esos personajes exclusivamente que se verá logado con este pequeño oneshot. Con esto, pienso retomar mi amor por la escritura, mi amor por estos personajes, y mi amor por las historias. Muchas gracias y disculpen la molestia. Espero me sepan comprender.


End file.
